oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Marine Walks into a Bar
The water droplets fell like they simply cannot think of anything better to do. There was a laziness about them, as if they could barely be bothered to conform to the will of gravity. As the cloud's tears slid across the ginormous swine that hurdled through the sea, the illustrious seagoing restaurant, the Undead Tavern, experience a rather slow day. Inside, was a boy with short blonde hair with a disappointed look on his face. "Well this sucks..." he noted, with not even a single costumer inside. The door was pushed open, and Markus staggered in. He was drenched in rain, the droplets sliding off of his physique onto the ground with a consistent dripping noise. The man ran his hand through his hair, exhaling in relief. Markus turned towards the short blonde male, before examining the tavern. The Commodore walked up to the bar, plopping down onto a seat. "Hello," Markus said, greeting the bartender. "What kinda drinks do you guys have here?" "That depends, are you of age?" he joked, ceasing the age joke before the Marine could say anything about his youthful appearance. "But anything you want, we have." Alucard responded. Markus laughed. "I was just about to say." he jested. Markus looked towards Alucard, smiling. "Surprise me with the drink." Alucard gazed at Markus before smirking, "Yeah, I've been meaning to try this out..." he noted before pulling out the require ingredients. "So, what's a marine like you doing in these parts?" "I'm returning from a battle, took in a pirate." he responded. "Pirate's detained, I'm stopping by for a drink." "Oh really?" Pulling out one of the more uncommon drinks out at sea, bourbon, Alucard mixed it with Angostura bitters, some sugar and an orange twist for the scent. "One Old Fashioned!" he spoke, waiting to hear his opinion of the drink. Markus nodded, taking ahold of the drink. "Some killer. Killed quite a few people, but we got him now." he responded, taking a sip out of the drink. Markus set the drink on the table, and revealed a smile. "HOLY!" he exclaimed. "This...this drink is amazing!" A joyous look emerged on Alucard's face. "You're welcome!" he cheerfully spoke, as poured himself some ale. "So, who's the worst pirate you've ever met?" Markus nodded, finishing off the drink. "I'd love another, if you don't mind." Markus asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "The worst pirate I've dealt with? Oh, that's a hard one. For now, I'd say it was ???. She was a crazy lass, murdered more than I can count. I managed to take her in, at the cost of my eye. That lassy had a Devil Fruit as well! Made my right eye unable to see anything but what she had wanted me to! I had to cut the eye, just so it'd close and be unable to see. That was quite the fight." "Enough about me, I never caught your name. What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"(edited) Alucard remained completely petrified as the idea of him facing an opponent that strong terrified him. "Oh jeez..." he mumbled as chills ran down his back. Suddenly snapping out of his scared trans, he rushed to get the ingredients. "Another old fashioned coming up!" As he made the drink, he finally got to answering the marines question. "Alucard by the way. My name is Helsing V. Alucard." Markus grinned as Alucard got to work, craving the drink. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alucard!" Markus exclaimed. "I am Commodore Tocsain X. Markus. Of course, you may call me Markus, no need for all those formalities." "I have to say, Alucard. This tavern of yours seems in great condition. I'm surprised that there aren't many others here today." "Well this I kinda all I got, Markus." Alucard began as he served round number two. "While I don't remember much, I know all my family and old friends are dead. So it's just me and..." opening the window the despite the rain. "And porky here!" he yelled, referring to the swine carrying his seagoing tavern. Markus nodded solemnly, finishing off his drink. He laughed at Alucard's last statement. "Alright, how much do I owe ya?" he asked, referring to the drinks. "If you keep slaying pirates like that, you can keep coming here for free." Alucard told the man, picking up the tab himself. Markus grinned. "I'll take you up on that offer." he said. "I'll be coming here more and more, so you can look forward to that!" Markus jested, hopping off of his seat. "I should be off, I'm due in a bit anyways. "Look forward to it." Alucard told the marine, as he left his seat. "Next time why don't you bring the rest of your gang and actually have some grub rather than just a drink, alright?" he said as he waved goodbye Markus laughed. "You got it, Alucard! I got a friend who I think you'll get along great with." he called out. "I'll see ya soon." And with that, Markus opened the door to the tavern and left, the downpour of rain colliding into him as he strolled towards his ship. Little did either of them know that they fell victim to joke that drunks tell each other all the time. "A Marine walks into a bar and is served by a man who knows little about himself. They share drinks and tell stories and eventually as time comes to an end, tell each other their next encounter will be the same. Little did either know they were sworn enemies...."